Akiden: Another world
by Doxel
Summary: Un nuevo mundo, uno completamente diferente aparece frente a los ojos de Raiden, hay bosque hasta donde alcanza la vista, flores, cesped .Se escuchaba el canto de las aves y animales vagando libres, aturdido no sabía que hacer o como había llegado hasta ese lugar. Le cruzo por la cabeza donde estaba su amiga Akira,espero con miedo no se encontrara sola en este mundo igual que él


_**Capítulo 0**_

─¡Takeshi, no dejes que se acerque a la Aldea!─ gritaba Raiden mientras mantenía a raya a los enemigos que estaba cerca de él.

─¡No debes de preocuparte por eso, yo me haré cargo, será mejor que te prepares para la siguiente etapa del plan!─ Takeshi le respondió lo mejor que pudo si distraerse.

─¡Todos vengan!─ gritaba Akira mientras dirigía a todos los ciudadanos hacia el refugio, cuando se estaba asegurando de que nadie se quedará afuera, una flecha fue directo hacia ella, no había logrado verla a tiempo como para poder esquivarla.

Cerró los ojos y al instante escuchó el golpe de metal contra metal, sorprendida observó y vio a Raiden bloqueando la flecha con la espada ─Entra ya al refugio, ya no queda nadie aquí afuera, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto─ le dijo Raiden con tono de autoridad ─si, ten cuidado─ respondió Akira sin oponer resistencia.

─¡Ryûnosuke!-─ grito Raiden con todas sus fuerzas ─¡¿Ya descubriste donde se encuentran los arqueros!?─ pasaba el tiempo pero no había respuesta, Raiden salió corriendo a donde debería de estar Ryûnosuke y al llegar lo encontró muerto en el piso, se apresuró para encontrar a Takeshi pero cuando lo logró ver, solo observó el momento en que era apuñalado.

Cuando se detuvo escuchó una gran explosión, y cuando empezó a buscar donde había ocurrido vio que el refugió fue la causa, en la mente se le vino Akira, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero fue en vano, ella había fallecido, al ver su cuerpo Raiden se empezó a llenar de odio, y al voltear la cabeza hacia arriba, vio que una espada se dirigía directo a él.

En ese momento despertó de su pesadilla, estaba sudado, su pesadilla había sido muy larga para él ─Otra vez un sueño relacionado a ese mundo, ¿Que habré visto para soñar ese tipo de cosas?- se empezó a levantar de su cama y observó un mensaje en su celular ─Veamos quien será.

Al ver quien le había enviado el mensaje se sorprendió ─¿Akira? ¿Qué habrá pasado? bueno veamos que me dice.─ Al abrir el mensaje empezó a leer "Hola Raiden, se que ya pasó mucho tiempo desde que hablamos por última vez, pero quisiera saber si saldrías conmigo".

─Bueno, no sé qué habrá pasado, pero creo que no hará ningún daño salir con ella─ Raiden contestó su mensaje y solo un segundo después recibió la respuesta. ─Oh, eso fue muy rápido, supongo que estaba usando el teléfono, veamos que dice "_que bueno que aceptaras ¿que día podríamos vernos?"_─ Raiden empezó a pensarlo y finalmente contestó

─**Este fin de semana es perfecto.**

**Capítulo 1 **

Era por la mañana, el sol se empezaba a mostrar por el horizonte las calles estaban vacías, las personas seguían dormidas, con excepción de las personas que disfrutaban de el amanecer.

Raiden no había logrado descansar bien, su sueño fue fugaz, la noche fue larga para él, la emoción y el nerviosismo no lo habían dejado dormir, todo era por una chica, su amiga a quien no había logrado ver desde hace semanas, al fin se había puesto en contacto para salir con él

La emoción de volverla ver hizo que esperara con impaciencia este día, al llegar la mañana y ver que el sol por fin había salido, se dispuso a prepararse para ir en su encuentro, tomó una ducha, y se arregló para dar una buena impresión.

Fue al comedor dispuesto a tener un desayuno ligero, debido a que por la emoción había perdido el apetito, un emparedado y un pequeño vaso de leche, es lo que su estómago logró soportar, al terminar su desayuno se dispuso a hacer tareas del hogar.

Aún no era la hora acordada para verse los dos, por lo que le pareció una buena idea, tanto para pasar el rato, al igual que controlar sus nervios, cosa que no logró hacer, sus dedos tamborileaban como era costumbre siempre que sus nervios estaban por los cielos.

Al notar que el tiempo no avanzaba como él quería, decidió tomar una siesta, esperando que podría descansar antes de llegar a la cita. Dejando todo se dirijo a su cuarto, buscó su teléfono y lo tomó entre sus manos, lo encendió y viendo la pantalla empezó a buscar las alarmas.

─Creo que está será buena hora para despertarme─ dijo mientras al mismo tiempo apagaba la pantalla de su teléfono y lo dejaba a un lado de su cama para escuchar el momento en que la alarma programada sonará, se recostó en su cama, cerrando los ojos y relajándose se dispuso a dormir.

El sonido de la alarma se empezaba a escuchar por la mayor parte de la casa, fue cuando Raiden abriendo los ojos y revisando su teléfono apagó la alarma y le hecho un vistazo a la hora, notó que había dormido más de lo que debió, y la alarma estuvo sonando un tiempo antes de lograr su cometido.

Exaltado, Raiden saltó de la cama y por las prisas estaba olvidando el cerrar todas las puertas, corrió hasta la parada del transporte y tomando uno se dirijo al punto de encuentro.

Al llegar Raiden notó que su amiga Akira ya se encontraba en el lugar, al verla quedó encantado, se dirigió a ella con toda prisa, dando pasos grandes.

─Akira, perdón por llegar tarde, me quedé dormido y no me levanté a tiempo, espero que no lleves mucho tiempo esperando─ dijo cuando se acercó lo suficiente, mientras dudaba en abrazarla o no, por el tiempo que había pasado no sabía cómo tratar con ella aún.

─Descuida─ Le contestó ella volteando a donde se escuchaba la voz del chico. ─Realmente no llevo mucho esperando, así que puedes sentirte bien por llegar al mismo tiempo que yo─ le dijo con tono de broma, una característica que él apreciaba mucho y le hizo sentir nostalgia por los ratos que pasaban juntos tiempo atrás.

─Lo siento en verdad─ le respondió con las mejillas rojas ─Anoche no logré dormir bien por los nervios de vernos de nuevo, y para no estar cansado me pareció buena idea dormir antes de vernos, pero creo que se me pasó la mano─ le dijo mientras se sacudía el pelo y reía con un poco de vergüenza, esperando la misma reacción en el rostro de Akira.

Como se lo imaginó ella tuvo la misma reacción e hizo unas bromas referentes a lo sucedido, lo logró calmarlo lo suficiente para continuar con la cita.

─Que tal si ya nos vamos hacia el cine, se nos hace tarde para la función que habíamos quedado de ver─ le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección al cine, igualando el paso al de Akira, hablaron un poco mientras llegaban a la sala.

Terminando, Raiden la invitó a comer, puesto su hambre había regresado después de haberse deshecho de sus nervios, hablaron y bromearon, los dos parecían divertirse el uno con el otro.

─¿Sabes Akira?, últimamente he tenido unos sueños raros- Le dijo Raiden ─Seguramente has soñado con chicas, y no precisamente de buena manera ¿o me equivoco?─ contesto Akira con tono de broma molestando a Raiden.

─Por supuesto que no─ le respondió Raiden sonrojado ─Ha sido diferente, es sobre que estamos en otro mundo─ le dijo Raiden.

─¿"Estamos"?─ Pregunto akira con mucha curiosidad y extrañeza por esa palabra. ─Si, realmente no se como es que sucede, pero tu estas en mi sueño, al igual que Takeshi─ le dio mientras le daba un bocado a su comida, _"Y alguien llamado Ryûnosuke"_ dijo en su mente.

─Eso es extraño sabes, yo hace poco empeze a pensar en ti, y por eso te pedí salir─ Akira le sonrió a Raiden ─ A lo mejor soñaste conmigo porque sabías que te contactaria─ le dijo emocionada. ─Si puede ser─ contestó Raiden aún con ese sentimiento de rareza.

Al cabo de un rato se llegó la hora de que regresaran a sus casa, Raiden se ofreció a acompañar a Akira a su casa, la cual a su parecer, estaba muy cerca, después de un tiempo el regreso a su casa, avisando de su llegada, se dispuso a dormir, pues su cansancio era demasiado como para estar más tiempo despierto

Arreglo todo, se puso ropa más cómoda y se empezó a recostar para dormir, empezó a sentir como sus ojos se cerraban, y sin resistencia, se durmió.

Hubo un momento en el que abrió los ojos, sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo, aún estando despierto, notó que su vista no captaba ningún color, solo la negrura de la oscuridad, sin cuestionarse nada, decidió quedarse en la misma posición con el miedo de tropezar con algún objeto si se atrevía a levantarse y caminar.

Sentía que habían pasado varias hora y por más que esperaba no percibía ningún rastro de luz es sus ojos, empezó a tener pánico, nunca antes había tenido alguna sensación de esa manera, conforme el tiempo pasaba, su miedo crecía, lo que estaba pasando ya no era nada normal, fuente cuando entonces algo le causó un gran sueño, intentó resistirse pero no logró hacerlo.

Fue entonces que volvió a abrir los ojos, y una hoz de luz le causó una ceguera temporal debido a que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la profunda oscuridad en la que estaba antes, al recuperar la vista echó un vistazo a su alrededor

─¿Qué fue lo que pasó?¿Dónde estoy?─ dijo sorprendido al verse envuelto en un paisaje completamente verde, una llanura se alzaba hasta lo lejos del horizonte, y de fondo se encontraba con imágenes de enormes montañas

─¿Qué es este lugar? Cómo es que estoy aquí, hace un momento estaba en mi cama, ¿cómo fue que llegué aquí?

Raiden tenía los nervios de punta, su cuerpo no se atrevía ni a tamborilear como era su costumbre, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, fue entonces que escuchó un ruido a su espalda, saltó muy exaltado, preparado para empezar a correr observó de dónde provenía el extraño sonido.

Una oveja que estaba pastando en la llanura fue la causante del sonido que lo alteró, después de comprobar que estaba todo despejado a su alrededor se logró calmar poco a poco, fue entonces que ocurrió lo que más temía, su vista se empezó a nublar, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, sentía que su corazón se salía de su pecho, empezó a sentir vértigo.

Para calmar su estado decidido sentarse y abrazando sus rodillas empezó a respirar lo más despacio y calmado que podía, cada inhalación que hacía sentía como el latido que causaba su corazón se extendía por todo su cuerpo, era la peor sensación que había sentido hasta el momento.

─Por fin se detuvo, espero que no me vuelva a dar un ataque así de nuevo durante un buen rato, estaré en serios problemas si eso sucede─ dijo mientras se levantaba de la tierra. ─Bueno, creo que será momento de buscar ayuda, si hay una oveja aquí, quiere decir que hay una granja o algo por el estilo cerca, no creo que esté muy lejos─ empezó a caminar sin rumbo con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar cerca donde pedir ayuda y pasar la noche mientras esperaba ser rescatado.

Mientras más avanzaba más tiempo pasaba, la noche empezaba a caer, eso lo hizo sentir inseguro y temeroso, empezó a recordar a la oscuridad donde se encontraba antes de llegar a este lugar desconocido, siguió caminando sin detenerse un segundo, no lograba escuchar algún otro ser vivo en las cercanías, eso le erizó la piel.

Entonces fue cuando a lo lejos, logró avistar entre las sombras una construcción, el empezó a sentir alivio, había encontrado una casa, empezó a correr, pero después de dos pasos logró percibir un sonido distante, y en el mismo instante en que volteó a buscar, pensando que podría ser el dueño de la casa, sintió que algo le lastimó el brazo, empezó a sentir algo en el brazo, y aún con la poca luz que había, logró ver que se trataba de sangre.

Momento después de paralizarse por lo ocurrido empezó a escuchar algo acercándose a él, aterrorizado por lo que podría ser empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la casa, las ramas de los árboles le lastimaba al pasar, pero no les tomó importancia, detrás de él seguía escuchando pasos, lo estaban alcanzando, fue entonces cuando logró llegar al refugio.

Entró a toda velocidad, cerró la puerta y la trabó con un pedazo de madera que se encontró tirado, momentos después empezó a escuchar golpes en la puerta, eso le hizo sentir escalofríos, se sentó en un rincón de la casa, y viendo a la puerta con mucho temor espero que nada lograra pasar por esa puerta.

─Que demonios pasa ¿qué está ocurriendo?─ dijo mientras estaba aterrorizado, su desesperación crecía a cada momento, no sabía qué hacer, estaba solo, no podía contar con nadie, se hizo un ovillo y tratando de ignorar todo a su alrededor trato de calmarse, pero el miedo lo hacía imposible.

La mañana llegó, seguía asustado por lo de la noche, al inspeccionar todo a su alrededor, notó algo familiar, fue entonces que se dio cuenta, el lugar donde se encontraba, era el mismo de sus sueños -Esto no puede ser posible, este lugar no debería de existir- estaba empezando a entrar en pánico, cuando un pensamiento fugaz le vino a la mente _"Akira" _su mente se aclaró y tomó una actitud más fuerte ─Si yo estoy aquí, eso significa que ella también lo está─ sus ojos se tornaron decisivos y fue cuando se planteó un objetivo ─Tengo que encontrarla a como dé lugar.

_NA: Buenas!. Esta es mi primera historia, así que espero continuar avanzando con mi narración y poco a poco tener más calidad de escritura. Por lo pronto, ojala lo hayan disfrutado, pronto subiré más capitulos. _

_Aun no tengo un titulo oficial, este es provisional, si se les ocurre alguno bueno, por favor diganmelo, sería de gran ayuda! Hasta pronto!_


End file.
